The study will determine the safety and effectivenesss of fusion matrix. Each patient undergoing vascular surgery may present w/multiple bleeding sites during surgery. all bleeding sites in a given patient will be treated w/either fusion matrix or the control topical hemostatic agent (gelfoam+thrombin). analysis will be performed for the total number of bleeding episodes encountered where treatment is attempted.